The Next Jookiba
by Jessica12357
Summary: While Wilhelmina and Angel are both pregnant, an unsuspecting visitor from Jumba's past shows up. Can Jumba keep his marriage to Wilhelmina AND his soon-to-be-born child a secret?
1. Jumba's Shock

Note: The arrival of our "special guest" and a lot of the content of the letter is based off of a story written by Cydra on called "Alien Ohana Extensions: Jumba's Ex-Wife Returns." The rest of the characters (except Wilhelmina and their new addition to the family) are owned by Disney, and not me.

"How is it doing?" Jumba asked his wife, Wilhelmina. They were sitting on the couch in the Pelekai's house together, and Jumba was referring to the baby in Wilhelmina's womb. Wilhelmina patted her enlarged tummy happily.

"It's hanging in there, darling. Jumby?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Wilhelmina asked. Jumba thought over this carefully.

"Is not mattering to me, as long as it has all digits and appendeges in place," Jumba joked. Wilhelmina laughed. "What were you thinking of calling it, Wilhelmina?"

"Well, if it's a boy...do you want to call him Jumba, Jr. or something else?" Wilhelmina asked timidly. Jumba smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever would be making you happy my love," he answered. Stitch and Angel were sitting on the other side together. Angel's tummy was a little enlarged as well. As they were discussing what their baby would be named, Nani came in with that day's mail.

"There's a letter in here for you, Jumba," she said. She handed him the letter, and Jumba was surprised to see it was from, Loscow, Kweltekwan, the capital of his home planet. He opened it, and slowly began to read it.

_Dear Jumba,_

_I heard about your banishment to Earth. Word just got carried out to Loscow. My judgement is telling me to visit. I should get there tomorrow by noon, and I will be staying for three days._

Jumba silently read the rest of the letter, frowning slightly. When he saw the signature, he gasped in horror. Then in an out of character twist, Jumba passed out on the wooden floor. Wilhelmina gasped, and she tried to stoop down to help him up.

"Wilhelmina, don't!" Pleakley cried, running into the room at that time. "You're still pregnant! You don't want to damage the embryo by bending down!" He sat her back on the couch before helping Jumba from the floor.

"But he's my husband!" Wilhelmina protested. Pleakley and Nani finally set Jumba back onto the couch, with Lilo joining them just as Jumba was coming to.

"What's wrong?" Lilo asked, whom had heard the crash from upstairs.

"Oh no, my life is coming down in pieces!" Jumba moaned.

"Why? What has happened, Pooky?" Wilhelmina said concernedly. (Pooky was her second pet name for Jumba, aside from Snookie Wookie.) She and Angel each held one of Jumba's hands in comfort.

"Nathalia is coming! Nathalia is coming!" Jumba groaned unhappily. Pleakley gasped in horror, like he just saw Cujo. _He _knew who Nathalia was.

"Who's Nathalia?" Lilo asked, glancing at the letter in Jumba's hands.

"My ex-wife," Jumba grumbled.

Becoming accustomed to last-minute company, Nani said, "Where will she sleep?"

"Well, she'll understand Jumba and I have our own-" Wilhelmina was cut off by another gasp, this time from Jumba.

"OH NO! If Nathalia finds out we are married, she might think I am pig!" he exclaimed.

"Now Jumba, just because you marry again doesn't mean you're a pig," Nani assured him. "Especially if it was unhappy the first time."

"Is not that! Wilhelmina is lot younger than Nathalia, AND she is impregnated! Nathalia has always been wanting to have children. What will I tell her if she's figuring out I'm having one with a younger woman?"

The fragility of Jumba's situation was becoming clearer. Pleakley suggested, "Take off your wedding ring! She'll more than likely believe you if you say Wilhelmina's 'husband' is on a business trip, which is why he isn't here." Jumba thought about this, and embraced Pleakley in a tremendous hug.

"My one-eyed friend! You are a genius! You might be saving my hide!" He let go of Pleakley, who was starting to look purple. Jumba looked at Wilhelmina with apologetic eyes. "Wilhelmina, darling, I am sorry to bring you into this mess..."

Wilhelmina kissed him and smiled, "It's not your fault, Jumby. Everything will go fine."

Jumba gulped. "I am hoping so..."

...

The next day, everyone was working hard to make the home look presentable. The arrangements were simple: Jumba sleeps on the ship like he normally does without Nathalia knowing he sleeps with Wilhelmina (whom pretends to leave to her own home, since her permanent residence at the home might be potentially suspicious), Pleakley offered to sleep on the couch, and Nathalia resides in one of the bunks upstairs. Every one seemed to be dressed a little different than normal. Instead of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt (he gave the muumuu to Wilhelmina), Pleakley wore his naval uniform from the first film, Lilo wore her blue dress with white flowers and sash (from Leroy and Stitch), and Wilhelmina somehow convinced Jumba to wear a tie over his blue and white Hawaiian shirt. She even rubbed some drops of her perfume around his ears!

"Is really necessary, love?" he asked.

"It might help," Wilhelmina replied modestly. She wore a lilac, sleeveless maternity gown with blue tropical flowers, and some lilac slippers (not like bedroom slippers) to complete it. If her stomach wasn't already pooched out, Jumba would've dipped and kissed her sweet lips. They joined the rest of the house inside.

Lilo was saying to Stitch," Sorry, Stitch, but you'll have to act like a normal dog. Jumba doesn't want Nathalia finding experiments in the house." The only qualm Stitch had about acting like a normal dog while people were over was having to EAT what normal dogs eat, like squishy, wet canned dog food. He wrinkled his nose in thought. He turned to Angel and said something in Turonese. Translated in English, it would've meant, "Sorry, dear, but you'll have to hide. Tonight I'll meet you after she goes to bed." Angel nodding understandingly and went off. If Nathalia discovered Lilo's dog had a wife, she'd think that's not right, you know? Everyone just wanted Nathalia to think Jumba was leading a normal life on Earth.

"Do you really have to leave?" Lilo asked Nani.

"Sorry kiddo, but I've got a busy week. But Jumba, Pleakley, and Wilhelmina will take good care of you." Nani kissed her sister on the head and headed out the door to work. Jumba was constantly combing his three hairs into place.

"Is hair alright?" he said nervously.

Wilhelmina slid her arms around Jumba's waist, and giggled, "Jumba, love, you're worrying too much!"

"I am just not wanting to look like slob is all.." To Jumba's sheer terror, the doorbell rang! He almost fainted again. "Oh no! That must be Nathalia!" He hesitated a moment before marching to the door in the same way a person might march to the electric chair. Reluctantly, Jumba opened the door, and there was Nathalia.

"Hello, Jumba. Is nice to be seeing you again."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Meeting the Family

A/N: I'm SO sorry it's been this long since I last updated, but I've been really busy with other fanfics, deviantArt, homework, etc. But enjoy!

...

"H-hello, Nathalia," Jumba stammered awkwardly. "Let me get your things." Jumba gingerly reached for the bags, as if they'd explode any moment. He knew that Nathalia would snap and nag his head off at the slightest error he would make, just like back home on Kweltekwan. Surprisingly, Nathalia wasn't showing any signs of bitterness. In fact, she seemed very cheerful.

To give you an idea of her appearance, she looked pretty much the same as she did in the episode _Spooky_, but without the glowing green eyes and a blue dress instead of green. She was also smiling pleasantly, as if she and Jumba had been just good friends instead of a formerly married couple. Nathalia observed the Pelekai residence for a moment, as well as the the other people in the room.

"Jumba, you have such pretty home!" she remarked. Jumba was a bit taken aback by her pleasant nature, but proceeded to take caution anyways.

"Well, is not my home exactly," Jumba replied. "It belongs to Earth family, and is shared." Nathalia nodded, and noticed Lilo.

"_Aloha!_" smiled Lilo. Add Lilo's short height, large brown eyes, and warm smile, and it was like love at first sight.

"Isn't she _adorable?_" Nathalia gently pinched one of Lilo's cheeks like she was her grandmother. "Hello, sweetie. What is your name?"

"I'm Lilo," she answered, "and this is my dog, Stitch." Stitch plopped down next to Lilo and barked cheerfully, complete with a wag of his stubby tail.

"I've been hearing of these Earth dogs." Nathalia stooped down and examined Stitch. "What breed is he?"

Lilo hesitated for a moment before replying, "He's, um, a Chihuahua mixed with...some other breed we don't know."

"Ahh, a mix!" Nathalia said happily. "Much more unique than purebred. We have Kweltekwan dogs, but they are much different than this. He is cute, though." She stood back up, and saw Wilhelmina and Pleakley.

"I forget to tell you. We also share home with two others." Jumba pointed to his one-eyed friend. "This is Wendy Pleakley, an expert on this planet." Pleakley winced a bit to hear his first name, but Nathalia didn't seem to mind. They both shook hands and greeted one another. Jumba then turned to Wilhelmina and hoped he wouldn't slip up. "This is our family friend and Pleakley's cousin, Wilhelmina."

Wilhelmina smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jookiba." The two extraterrestrial women shook hands and after asking Wilhelmina to call her Nathalia, she noticed her womb.

"I hate to be nosy, but are you expecting?" Nathalia inquired.

Wilhelmina laughed. "Yes. It should be any day now."

"Is father here? I'd love to congratulate both of you."

Wilhelmina glanced at Jumba, who seemed nervous. She replied calmly, "The father is on an intergalactic business trip right now on Plorginaria, and I'm afraid he won't be back until the end of the week."

"Oh, and I'll be gone by then," Nathalia said disappointedly. "Such a shame. But I am happy for you both and wish you healthy child." Wilhelmina thanked her before Jumba led Nathalia to her room. While they were gone, Pleakley sighed in relief.

"It worked!" he cheered.

"She doesn't seem to expect anything," added Wilhelmina. She patted her tummy happily.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" asked Lilo.

Wilhelmina shook her head. "Not yet, but who knows what Jumba may be planning."

...

Wilhelmina definitely knew her husband. Later that day Jumba sneaked off to his lab on the ship. Being the expert at genetics he was, Jumba was able to sample a bit from Wilhelmina to find out more about the baby. He slid the sample into his computer, and punched in some numbers on the keyboard. Wilhelmina was looking over his shoulder.

"Jumba, you're not trying to experiment or anything, are you?" she asked worriedly. Jumba patted her hand reassuringly.

"Is perfectly safe," he chuckled. "Just a little genetic observation is all. The sample will tell me more about what is going on inside your uterus." Some symbols came up on the screen telling about the genetic makeup, number of X and Y chromosomes, and many other details only Jumba could decipher from his years in his lap on Turo. Jumba had switched the language from Turian to Kweltekwan, but it was a language Wilhelmina wasn't familiar with.

"What does it say about it being a boy or girl?" she questioned. Jumba forgot she couldn't speak Kweltekwan, so he was happy to interpret for her. He pointed to the screen.

"According to this, there is a Y chromosome in there, so it should be a boy." He looked at the other symbols, and frowned. "Oh no..."

"What is it, Jumba?" Wilhelmina sensed something was wrong.

"Good news is that the baby will be healthy," Jumba continued. "However, computer is saying that the baby's physical appearance will be inherited from his father."

"What's wrong with that?" Wilhelmina asked. "You're a _very _handsome alien..." She rubbed her husband's neck, and he sighed.

"Maybe, but that's not point. If the baby comes while Nathalia is here..." Jumba's voice trailed off. Wilhelmina still wasn't getting the problem. She was an intelligent woman, but genetics just weren't her specialty, and she thought the problem had to do with a field she wasn't specialized in.

"What, Jumby? What will happen?"

Jumba turned to his wife with worry in all four of his eyes. "...Nathalia will know _I_ am the father."


End file.
